


Honey Boy

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (3racha isn't a thing tho), 3racha are friends, Changbin is a fansite, Changbin thinks Woojin is really pretty, Fluff, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Woojin is an idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Seo Changbin was very gay, and Kim Woojin was very beautiful.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paparazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12669135) by [compendiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compendiary/pseuds/compendiary). 



> coming soon

Seo Changbin had just been casually scrolling through his explore page when he laid eyes upon the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Said man, Changbin later learned, was named Kim Woojin, and was the leader of idol group 'ETC'. Changbin also learned he had the voice of an angel, and a smile that could light up a room, and could warm any heart.

Changbin figured now was as good a time as any to put his (secret) passion of photography to use, which is why he downloaded Twitter, and made an account,

'HoneyBoy_KWJ'

He would definitely need it, later.


	2. So this is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry i made you guys wait so long... especially because this is a shitty chapter :/ i rlly just wanted to get this started

Changbin was never one to flaunt how rich he was. He never bought designer clothes or outrageously expensive food, so it came as a bit of a shock to his friend's and family when he brought home an exorbitant amount of... _kpop albums?_

You see, Changbin wasn't just buying these because he thought the photo shoot was pretty (which it was) or that the songs were nice (which they were) he bought these albums because the previous day JYP had announced ETC were having a fansign event in Seoul. Nowhere better to start your fansite career than a fansign, Changbin figured.

As soon as the store opened, Changbin had rushed through the door and practically shoved all the copies of ETC's newest album into his cart

(Though he practically bought their entire supply, he only got one fansign ticket, which he thought was a bust but hey, he only needed one anyways)

The fansign was set to happen 2 days after JYP announced the event, so it would take place tomorrow. And to put it simply, he was a nevous, gay mess. So, he does the most logical thing he can think of and calls his bigshot idol producer friend over to help him pick an outfit.

'Chan, I'm gonna die.' He practically yells as soon as he opens the door, and Chan would be alarmed but he's all to used to Changbin's dramatics. 'And why, exactly are you going to die?' Chan questions as they walk up to Changbin's room. He just groans and throws himself on his bed, and sighs. 

'...Let's just say I'm going to be seeing a really attractive person tomorrow and I need you to help me pick an outfit.' He mumbles into his pillow, words rushed out so quickly Chan can barely process them. Thank god he works with rappers.

'Oh? Is this a date? Is my little Changbinnie all grown up?' Chan coos as he pinches Changbin's cheeks, who only whines in return. 'This is a life or death situation, Bang Chan! And no, it's not a date!' He whines, burying his face into his pillow once again to try and hide his scarlet face. (It doesn't work)

'Aright, alright. You said tomorrow, right? Then we've got no time to lose! Chop chop!' Chan says as he dramatically throws open the doors to Changbin's unnecessarily large closet. He searches and searches until he comes upon the perfect thing... aha!

'Tada!' Chan says as he pulls some way too tight black ripped jeans and a gray muscle tank with a jean jacket from behind his back. 'Hot, but it doesn't look like you're trying to hard, perfect for a first date!' He says with a wink.

Chan just barely dodges the pillow chucked at him while Changbin screams 'It's not a date!'


	3. Changbin Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

Changbin was, to put it lightly, still freaking the fuck out. He had woken up later than planned and now only had an hour and a half to get ready and arrive at the fansign, preferably early.

Yes, he probably had plenty of time but that was not important in Changbin's gay-panicked mind. Changbin was currently standing in front of his full length mirror, criticizing the outfit (more so himself) that Chan had picked out. You see, Changbin was 'buff' as his friends so eloquently put it, but that didn't mean he was confident in his body or that he liked to show it off. Which is exactly what this outfit was doing.

He didn't skip leg day, so his thighs we're practically straining against the ridiculous amount of rips in his jeans. And though he was wearing a denim jacket, you could still see the outline of his toned arms, which to be honest was the physical feature he was the most proud of.

Though he knew he'd probably have to take them off on arrival at the event, he decided to jam a bucket hat on his head, and slip a black face mask on. He was ready

( _No he wasn't)_

It took about 20 minutes to reach the location of the fansign, so Changbin had time to spare. But, he'd prefer to get there early so he could get a good seat. Preferably in the front and or middle, though Changbin didn't like to admit it, he wasn't the tallest person...

Changbin double checked his belongings, ( _keys, ticket, camera, phone, earbuds)_ and was on his way.

☼ ♡  ☽

Changbin had never seen so many teenage to middle aged women in one place. It was quite overwhelming. So far the only males he had seen were the security guards and the picture of ETC on the screen.

After he got his number, he made his way over to the corresponding seat, and to his relief, there was another male, who seemed to be a fansite, sat next to him.

'Don't usually see many people like you around these parts,' The guy said. 

'Like me?' Changbin quirked a brow as he asked.

'Male.' The boy replied and they both laughed. 'I'm Seungmin,' the boy said, 'What's your name?' He asked.

'Changbin. Who are you here for?' He replied, gesturing to Seungmin's camera. Seungmin pointed to a rather tall looking boy on screen, and said, 'Hyunjin...' He sighed, rather dreamily, and Changbin knew they would become good friends if they kept seeing each other at events.

'I'm here for Woojin.' He said as he pointed to him on the screen, and Seungmin nodded. Seungmin opened his mouth again, as if to speak, but then the lights dimmed and ETC's newest title track, Clé, started blaring throughout the room. It wad starting.

'Have you been to one of these before?' Whispered Changbin, leaning over to make sure Seungmin heard him.

'All of them.' Seungmin replied with a giggle. Changbin let out a low whistle, 'Dedication, I like that.' He laughed.

The next moment, the side door opened and four figures walked onto the stage. Numerous cries of 'Oppa!' could be heard, and Changbin didn't have the heart to care.

Woojin was definitely more beautiful in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i do any chaps in wooj's pov?


	4. An UWU Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, in whence Changbin dies

After the members of ETC all introduced themselves (though everyone there obviously knew who they were) they took their seats, and numbers started to be called. 

Changbin himself was 25, and Seungmin was 24, so (thankfully) they had time. Changbin suddenly remembered what he was there for, and took his camera out of the bag. As he began snapping some pictures of Woojin, he heard a low whistle next to him.

'That's one nice ass camera, hyung. You use it often?' Seungmim said, still snapping pictures of Hyunjin. 'God, I wish. I wanted to be a photography major but my parents... didn't like that idea.' He said, eyes never once leaving Woojin.

(He didn't notice the sad look Seungmin aimed at him)

He looked up when he heard 23 being called, realizing it was almost his turn. He took a deep breath. _It would be fine._

He found Woojin again through his lense, and almost died when he saw that Woojin was staring in _his_ direction. He looked around, there was nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugged.

But when he aimed the camera in Woojin's direction, he was still staring at him, almost smiling. Changbin would bet all the albums at his house that his face was red as a tomato.

'25!' One of the staff called, and Changbin just about cried. The girl next to him reassured him that she would watch his stuff, and even take some pictures for him, but that wasn't what he was worried about... Thank God Woojin was at the end of the line.

First up was Jeongin, the maknae of the group. He seemed nice, and made small talk about how they didn't see many male fans. Jeongin even poked his cheek asking why it was so red, and having the _audacity_ to laugh at Changbin's misery!

He moved on to Felix.

If he remembered correctly, Felix was the only foreign member of the group, and all their fans cried over his freckles (and how they should never be covered up 25/8.

'I saw your camera, who're you here for?' He asked, vaguely gesturing to Changbin's seat. His voice was shockingly deep.

'W-Woojin,' Changbin said shyly, twiddling with his fingers.

(He couldn't see it, but one second Jeongin and Felix were sharing A Look, the next they had mentally adopted him. Age difference be damned.)

'Good for you, mate. Woojin loves his male fans.' Felix said with a wink, passing Changbin's album to Hyunjin.

So this was Seungmin's boy, Changbin thought. He could definitely see the appeal. He seemed nice, too. And got bashful whenever Changbin had commented that he knew Seungmin, so Changbin supposed Seungmin had really gone to all their fansigns.

Oh God.

Hyunjin had just passed his album to Woojin, and Changbin froze. It felt like it took hours for him to begin moving, and reach the spot in front of Woojin.

He laid his hands on the table, and Woojin immediately grabbed them. He flushed.

'You're new, aren't you?' Woojin asked still casually holding his hands. Changbin nodded, still not trusting his voice. Woojin hummed, and smiled when Changbin flushed even deeper when he started playing with his fingers.

He gestured to his album, 'And to whom shall I sign address it to?' He asked.

'C-Changbin. Seo Changbin.' He stuttered in reply. Woojin merely nodded and let go of one of his hands to sign the album, then went back to fiddling with Changbin's fingers.

'I hope I see you again, Changbin-ssi.' Woojin said, squeezing his hand.

'I'd want nothing more.'


	5. The Way He Looks at Him

Changbin almost tripped over his own feet as he left the table, where ETC were still watching him. He walked back to his seat, face red as ever, and (rather aggressively) thanked the girl who watched his stuff. He stood there and took the camera from her.

He could tell she wasn't an experienced photographer, but the pictures conveyed the feeling well. He scrolled through them, _jesus, his face was still abnormally red on camera._

'Looks like Woojin hyung has a new favorite fansite,' Seungmin said, seemingly magically apparating next to him.

'Jesus! Warn a guy,' Changbin said as he jumped, almost dropping his camera. Seungmin just laughed.

'You should definitely post those, do you have a Twitter?' Seungmin asked, and the girl nodded in agreement.

'I do... Should these really be the first pictures I post though? They aren't even mine.' He sighed, unintentionally pouting at the camera.

'You're in the picture, therefore they're yours.' Seungmin deadpanned, and the girl next to them laughed.

'I'm Minnie,' She said, still slightly laughing, 'My girlfriend and I run a Jeongin fansite, but she's not here today.' She pouts. Seungmin and Changbin laugh.

They all follow each other on twitter, and part with a promise to meet up at the next fansite.

Changbin chugged a whole bottle of water on the way here, and not to be crude, but he has to fucking piss.

Changbin meanders his way to the bathroom, and passes someone that looks suspiciously like Woojin, but he decides not to question it.

He steps into the bathroom, and suddenly realizes he still has his 'man purse', and camera bag. He doesn't want to leave it out here, but he doesn't want to take it into tje stall-

'Need me to hold that for you?' Comes a scarily familiar voice.

Changbin turns around, then almost drops his camera bag.

Kim _fucking_ Woojin just offered to hold his stuff for him while he takes a piss.

'Changbin-ssi, are you ok?' Changbin guesses he zoned out, and flushes while mumbling apologies. Woojin just laughs, and gestures to his bags. Changbin nods and starts to (gently) transfer his things to Woojin.

He locks himself into a stall and internally screams.

What even is life. 


	6. I Put the Gay in P(g)a(y)nic

Changbin could barely even force himself to piss knowing that _Kim Woojin_ was out there holding his stuff.

Changbin sighed internally.

He awkwardly left the stall, eyes staying locked on the ground as he walked over to the sink. He washes and dries his ridiculously shaky hands.

'T-Thank you, Woojin-ssi,' Changbin mumbles, bowing slightly.

'No need to thank me, Changbin-ssi. I'd do a lot of things for my fans, and even more for my friends.' He winks when Changbin's eyes flit up to look at him.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!_

Changbin nods, and waits for Woojin to hand him his stuff.

'Can I walk you out Changbin-ssi? Surely it's a pain carrying all this stuff by yourself,' Woojin says, arms flexing as he lifts all of Changbin's stuff to emphasize his point. Changbin is going to die.

'I wouldn't want to be a burden, hyu- I-I mean, Woojin-ssi...' Changbin mentally face palms, _he probably thinks you're a fucking idiot._

'I doubt you could ever be. And please, do drop the formalities, I believe we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, right Changbin?' Woojin says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Ah, I suppose... hyung,' Changbin says, and leads the way back to his car. Woojin directs him towards the back entrance, _wouldn't want the fans getting any ideas_ , Woojin had said with a laugh.

'Well, this is me.' Changbin said, opening the passenger door, so Woojin could finally set his stuff down. Woojin does just that, and turns to leave.

'Changbin!' Woojin calls from a few feet away,

'What?' Changbin says, jumping from surprise.

'What's your favorite kind of sucker?' He asks, quieter. Changbin has bot been expecting that. He ponders...

'Cotton Candy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see!  
> sorry about that, i've been a bit busy.  
> I saw skz at their houston show, and got tickets to got7 dallas show!  
> I got hi touch at the skz show... i cried the whole night after.


	7. How He Looks at Him

When Changbin got home all he wanted to do was cry to Chan but he was at a meeting with one of his big shot idol groups.

Changbin sighed.

He could go through his photos, he supposed. He hadn't really got to look at them between talking to ETC, taking more pictures, then going home.

He opened his laptop, and got comfortable on the couch. He looked up ETC's next events while the pictures were loading. Seems they had a few more fansigns scattered around the court before they set out on their European tour.

Changbin had always wanted to go to Europe.

He skimmed through the photos, deleting the absolutely terrible ones as he went along. When he got to the ones Minnie took of him and Woojin, he paused.

_Did he really look at me like that?_

Changbin shook his head and sighed, he probably looks at all their fans like that. A guy could dream though, right?

Changbin decided on posting the ones where Woojin was looking directly at his camera, he decided he'd keep the ones Minnie took of them to himself, for now.

He didn't really even have to edit the photos, they were remarkably clear. He uploaded four to twitter, and turned off his phone.

☼ ♡ ☽

'I heard you got a new fansite, hyung.' Felix said smirking. Woojin just rolled his eyes while Hyunjin laughed.

'Why does Woojin get all the cute ones!' Jeongin whined playfully, and Woojin slapped his shoulder.

'Yah! Take your makeup off, we don't need anyone else getting a breakout!' Soojin, their makeup 'noona' said as she pointed to a minute pimple on her forehead.

A chorus of 'Yes noona's could be heard, while Woojin just scoffed and whined 'Soojinnie, I'm too tired.' Soojin laughed and Woojin reaized she wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, she was facetimeing her girlfriend.

'Noona!' The boys screamed as they huddled around Soojin's phone. Woojin and Minnie laughed.

'Hi, Minnie.' Woojin said, taking Soojin's phone as the boys whined. She laughed and waved at him.

'How'd you like the fansign today? I bet you just came to try and see Soojin noona.' Felix said and they all laughed.

'She may be my girlfriend but you're practically our babies! Well, Woojin is more like an annoying brother but you know what I mean..' She trailed off when the door burst open.

'These boys are our babies! You'll take them over my cold, dead body!' Jackson, one of their managers, exclaimed dragging Mark, their other manager, through the door.

'We can co-parent,' Minnie started, 'Just say you and I were young and misguided and our loving marriage fell through trying to make ends meet. Then we met these losers and decided it was for the better.' Her and Jackson laughed.

Mark and Soojin shared a look that seemingly said _why are we dating literal children,_ and the boys just cracked up all the more.

'Woojinnie, I heard through the grape vine that you got a new fansite!' Minnie said, raising her eyebrow, 'And from what I heard from these boys is that he's quite cute.' She wiggled her eyebrows and Jackson gasped dramatically.

'Oh my god! Was he shy? Did he drool? He probably thinks you're hot,' Jackson started to rant but stopped when Mark slapped his shoulder, only to let out a loud 'Ow!' as he pouted at Mark.

'He was shy,' Felix said and Jeongin cooed, recalling the memory. Woojin tried and failed to hold in a smile, remembering how red Changbin had gotten, how small his hands were-

'Oh my god he's whipped!' Hyunjin screeched, fake puking.

'Yah Hwang Hyunjin! Do you want me to call Seungmin and tell him what you told me the other day?' Hyunjin let out a terrified shriek then mimed zipping his mouth shut, locking it, then giving the key to Woojin. Woojin sighed, how did he deal with these boys.

'As fun as this is, I have to go.' Minnie pouted, 'See you at home Soojinnie, love you!' She said as she made a kissy face.

'Love you, too.' Soojin replied giggling. All the boys, Mark and Jackson included, all fake gagged, bursting into giggles when Soojin yelled, 'Yah, at least I'm not a panicked gay like all of you morons!'

**Author's Note:**

> yes im already back with another fic, but i can't even update my previous ones.  
> anyways, i am here to spread the woobin agenda!  
> ps. this work is v e r y loosely based off of paparazzi, this fic gave me the inspiration to do an idol/fansite au, and i believe thats as far as the similarities go.  
> pps. I came up with the name by taking one letter from EXO, one letter from BTS, and one letter from NCT.


End file.
